Level 19 paladin twink guide
This is a helpful article to anyone interested in making a level 19 Paladin twink. There is a compact list of good armor and weapons to be used and a suggestion on how to spend your talent points. Please add alternative choices for each item slot if you know of a better or equally good item. I am not an expert on twinking, I hope more experienced people will add to this article. Warriors might find the armor and weapon lists to be of use to them since the equipment is for DPS and not for healing. Talent points Perhaps the best alternative for your talent points is the Protection tree. 5 points for either Improved Devotion Aura or Redoubt (not so important); 2 points for Guardian's favour to boost Blessing of Freedom which is our most important ability at this level; then 3 remaining points in Precision for +3% to hit. None of the other trees will offer this much benefit at so low level. Armor You can try gather as much agility as you can to raise your crit-% or go for strength to raise white damage. Some green items of same level have 1 point difference in stats, try get the one with maximum possible amount of stats on it. Intellegence as a stat is not bad to have on one or two items, but mainly it should be stamina/strength/agility. On enchants, stamina is priority. Head - Engineering goggles is the only effective alternative at the moment. Neck - WSG reward necklace OR Thick Bronze Necklace (made by jewelcrafters). Shoulders - Talbar Mantle OR choose from 10 different kind on Mail shoulder armor with very little difference in AC Cloak - Sentry Cloak (BoE, could be very expensive) OR lvl 19 green cloak with +3/+3 strength/agility/stamina. Chest - Green lvl 19 chest with +5/+5 strength/agility/stamina OR Warpaint Chestpiece (you can buy it from AH or farm it from BFD, one of the naga casters will almost certainly drop it if you clear the whole instance). Also consider using the Defias Chest Piece, it has 11 stam and 5 agi i think, very worth the extra armor IMO. Wrists - Green lvl 19 bracers with +3/+3 strength/agility/stamina. Hands - Thorbia's Gauntlets (from AH, could be moderately expensive). Belt - Cobrahn's Grasp from Wailing Caverns OR green lvl 19 belt with +4/+4 strength/agility/stamina. Start running WC at lvl 16 or 17 if you are serious about getting Cobrahn's Grasp. Legs - Mighty Chain Pants from local AH OR the Plate-n-Chain shop in Ratchet OR from the alliance guy in Southshore behind the Inn. Alliance should pursue Chausses of Westfall, they are a quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. You should start this quest line early, it requires the killing of Edwin VanCleef. Boots - Silver-linked Footguards (AH) OR Feet of the Lynx (leather from AH, could be very expensive) OR Hulking Boots. Rings - WSG reward ring and lvl 18-19 rings with +3/+3 strength/agility/stamina OR Demon Band OR Blood Ring. Trinkets - Since the PvP trinket is hard to get (requires 4k of honour points now) there is only engineering trinkets left as far as I know. Weapons Shield - Redbeard Crest (BoE, seen in AH often) OR Arctic Buckler which is harder to get but also superior to Redbeard Crest (it's a quest reward from BFD, you should leave room for the incoming experience and follow the item link for instructions). 1-h Weapon - Any of the blue BoE weapons mentioned in other twinking guides, could be very expensive. 2-h Weapon - Runic Darkblade, a quest reward 2-h sword from Battle of Hillsbrad questline. At level 19 make sure you get as little rested XP as possible to be safe, and complete the questline with a friend. Priest makes a good helper. Make sure you kill least possible amount of mobs. Quests give 2100-2300 XP each at level 19.Searing Blade with fiery enchant is nice. When both fire procs hit makes for a nice 300 hit. Enough to take out a non-twink cloth wearer in one or two shots. Weapon goes for 15-50 gold on AH and enchant goes for 30-50G. Smite's Mighty Hammer is an excellent choice as well. Crusader on this works very well, although Crusader will run 70-110G. For Horde, the Sin'dorei Warblade is a good twink "starter" weapon which is easily obtained from The Traitor's Destruction in Ghostland. Making a 29 Paladin Twink 29 Paladin twinks are extremly powerfull , both as melee twinks or healer twinks ; this guide will only focus on the dps twink part for now. For having played 19 and 29 pala twinks , i'd say the difference between both is day and night , and that is for a talent reason : At level 19 you don't get much from your template .. maybe a few strength ; maybe a few AP , maybe a few +hit.. but that doesnt quite cut it compared to rogues' improved BS Imo. At level 29 you simply go for 0/0/20 and get Seal of command and +5%crit. And it is VERY powerful. For the other 16 pts i'd say you should get 5/5 Benediction (quite usefull since you have a little mana pool, and Imp BoM isnt that great) , 2/2 imp judgement (definetly a must), 5/5 deflection (Parry is wonderful due to the number of the number of rogues and war twinks) , and 2/3 crusade. You can replace crusade by Eye for an eye , depending on the number of caster twinks playing on your servers , but remember they dont crit very much at that level. Pursuit of justice is useless since it doesnt stack with arathi boots' speed bonus. -Stuff : With the following gear it is possible to reach 2000-2200 Hit points with 345 AP (without blessing of might) and 16-18%crit , coupled with approx 38% melee damage reduction , and ~ 23-24% of dodge+parry , without shield. You will also have ~1200 mana. Head : Frostreaver crown : http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13127 15 stam , 4 str , enough said. Get a Libram of constitution on this to gain 250 hit points from this single item. Neck : River pride choker http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13087 OR scout's medaillon http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=19537. Closs toss , both give 13 stats. I personally prefer Warsong medaillon for its +0.8% crit chance , but River pride choker is also very nice for its high stam. Shoulders : Sparkleshell mantle http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13131 10 stam , + crit , and it's the only mail rare shoulder part at that level. cloak : Tigerstrike mantle http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13108 Simply the best cloak available at that level , get a +3agi on it. Chest : avenger's armor http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=1488 OR Shining silver breastplate http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=2870 OR raptor hunter tunic http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=4119. Hard toss between two similar-stats mail plates which will give you a lot of AP with a lot of armor , and a leather chest that can be enchanted with BC enchants. I'd say that raptor hunter tunic with a +6 all stats enchant is best choice here , but the other two plates with +100HP are also good. Wrists : Yorgen bracers http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13012 OR pugilist bracers http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=4438 One more stat on Yorgen's , and since i love agi i'd say they are slightly better , get a +9 stam on these. Weapon : Corpsemaker http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=6687 Thanks blizz for making this level 29 req.. High dps , 15 str , 8stam , what else could you dream of? Get a crusader on this one. Gloves : Algae fists http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=6906 There also are good leather gloves , but armor makes these one better. Get a +15agi on it. Belt : arathi's paladin reward : http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=20178 You may also get the warrior's one and trade 5 intel for 1str + 1stam , but i'd say this one is better. Legs : AH's green leggings with 9/9 str/agi/stam , choose your two fav stats between the three ones. And get +40sta/12agi on it if you have enough gold ; if not +30sta/10agi will be good too. Feet : Arathi reward , choose what you prefer between 4stam + 4 int (pally version) and 6stam (warrior version). I personally use mostly pally's ones (but got both). http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=20111. Get +7stam on this. Rings : Warsong's reward http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=19517 and Seal of sylvanas http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=6414 OR Thunderbrow ring http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=13097 OR seal of wrynn http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?source=live;witem=2933 Choose what second ring you prefer. Trinkets : PVP trinket and Arathi reward trinket. HOW TO PLAY YOUR PALLY? Pretty simple on first sight yet very technical class. Activate SoC , and go for auto attacks , you should one or two shot many non twink players. Go for Hammer of justice -> autoattack -> judgement of command -> autoattack for burst dps. Average damage on this will be around ~800 damage on leather , for instance : Hoj > autoattack + SoC proc : 210 + 185 > judgement of command : 145 > autoattack : crit 370. With luck on crits and crusader procs you can get insane dps. Like : *crusader proc* Hoj > autoattack + soc double crit 470 + 430 > Judgement of command : 300 > autoattack + soc crit 450 + 420. That's 2k+ dmg , but of course this will happen only once in a blue moon. However i pretty often do double crits (hit+soc) for 600-700 damage , that's not a myth. Use blessing of freedom when you're snared , purification when you're poisoned / diseased (remember devouring plague can be dispelled this way). Use consecration when you feel there are rogues/druids around. Use your PvP trinket when stunned by a twink rogue , trapped by a twink hunter , sheeped by a twink mage , feared by a twink warlock etc.. Don't forget to turn on your shadow resistance aura anytime you meet a priest/warlock , this way you will resist fears like 10% of the time. Use your hammer of justice cleverly , to interrupt a heal , or prevent a hunter from running away for instance , or to burst dps your target to death if you feel you can. REMEMBER TWINK ENNEMIES CAN PVP-TRINKET YOUR HAMMER THOUGH , so it can also be a good idea to use it early so you can get a second one during the fight. Last but not least : You MUST have 225/225 to first aid so you can use heavy runecloth bandage. Your healing abilities are not in proportion with the amount of health you have. 350 HP for 2.5sec incantation doesnt quite cut it. Divine shield -> Bandage > you should heal yourself for 1750 or 2000 HP mana-free. You MUST max your first aid. Hope this will help you with your paladin twinks , have fun guys. Category:Paladins